lotjmudfandomcom-20200214-history
The Long Timeline
3/1/07 - 9/11/09 Era 1 - The Old Republic 3/1/07 - 10/31/07 Background Summary Broadcasts Era 2 - Rise of the Galactic Empire 11/1/07 - 6/6/08 Background It is a period of peace and stability. For years after the fall of Coruscant and the collapse of the Galactic Republic, various sects vied for power and galactic domination. Emerging from the darkness came a leader with a clear and concise plan for uniting the galaxy. For hundreds of years, non-humans had plagued the galaxy with war, violence, and disease. Senrex Fash's inquisition against non-humans rallied billions of followers, and it was not long before he found himself Emperor. As peace and order returned to the galaxy for the first time in centuries, echos of ideologies long thought lost can be heard resonating in the darkest recesses of the galaxy. After the fall of Coruscant, the galaxy plunged into a civil war the likes of which it had never seen. The Sith, Mandalorians, and Czerka Corporation all wrestled for control of the galaxy. Taking advantage of the instability, centuries-old rivalries resurfaced as countless minor wars sprung up across the galaxy. Various factions came and went, but none were able to secure power for long. The Emperor's anti-alien stance served as a rallying point for billions of people who had long since grown weary of war; they were willing to pay any price for peace and stability. The Emperor's policies were strong and resolute, offering a clear resolution; he held a strong appeal to the billions of people who had known nothing but war their entire lives. Summary Broadcasts End of Era Event * Slaughter on Wroona * Forces Of Darkness * Flight of Hope * Carnage on Kashyyyk * Masters of Murder * Reign of Darkness Era 3 - Splintered Destiny 6/9/08 - 1/15/09 Background Summary Act 1: The Imperial Civil War Following the defeat of Guldar Mohc, The Galactic Empire fractured, which over the intervening years, gave the previously embattled Rebel Alliance the opportunity to be reborn as The New Republic. 5 years after The Galactic Empire's fall, the fledgling Republic had become the only true Government in the Galaxy, a bastion of democracy in a galaxy beset by chaos. After years of internecine warfare, 3 Imperial factions had emerged from the thousands of squabbling Dictators. Based on Coruscant and guided by the Dark Jedi and the Moffs Council, The Fash Loyalists had little traditional military might, but a wealth of economic power and an eye for ruthless cunning. The Deep Core Remnants, from the Naval Yards of Kuat brought death and fire from orbit in their Admiral's name. Opposing these 2 Groups, was the Martial Might of the Imperial Military Coalition, based on the former prison world of Kessel and their elite Stormtrooper Divisions. Beneath their notice however, was another, far more subtle group, The Brotherhood of Darkness watched this war and waited for their time to strike, in the forbidding deserts of Korriban, the Sith watched and waited. Chapter 1 Write about the war between the 3 groups here Chapter 2 Write about the war between the IMC and Deep Core Remnants here Chapter 3 Union of DCR and IMC. Battles with Pentastar Act 2: The New Republic at war With the defeat of the Deep Core Remnants, the Imp Broadcasts Era 4 - Vendetta Black 1/16/09 - 9/11/09 Background It is a period of tranquility in the galaxy. Rallying behind the Republic's stunning victory over the DEATH STAR and the Galactic Empire, planets far and wide have begun the process of joining the Galactic Senate. Elections are occurring across the galaxy, a firm denouncement of the imperialistic policies of the Empire. As the HEROES OF THE REPUBLIC turn their attention towards rebuilding a galaxy ravaged by war, a series of stunning transmissions are intercepted from the Unknown Regions. A long-hidden Imperial fleet, hidden by the first Emperor Senrex Fash, has been ravaged by an alien species hell-bent on destroying their Imperial oppressors. Many non-humans in the galaxy welcome the YEVETHA to the core world with open arms. However, the harsh brutality with which they slaughtered the Imperial fleet, coupled with the ominous words of warning delivered by their Darama, has left many wondering if the Yevethans are friend or foe.... Summary Broadcasts Clans Governments The Lorell Raiders (Era 1) *'Clan Leaders' ** Patriarch Savren Krin ** Patriarch Ailen Krin ** Patriarch Zhang Ni'Korish ** First Mate Pasanius Laranor *'Major Characters' ** Isolder ** Dalani ** Melbus ** Lysander ** Rift Darkcloud ** Uriel ** Shevah ** Rigg ** Lilly ** Cadari ** Jayna The Old Republic (Era 1) * Clan Leaders ** Princess, later Queen Avtia Reid ** Chancellor Sybilla Nehlis ** Chancellor Valsavis Knight *'Other Major Characters' ** Senator Herabec Sienar Tes-Decanon ** Senator Valerian Kato ** Senator Atlos Lavarne ** Prince Chizzel Demoral ** (first) Fleet Admiral Maklan ** Commodore, later Line Captain Kroth Tuun ** (second) Fleet Admiral Giatre ** Commodore, later (third) Fleet Admiral Nicholas "Nick" Corelieon ** Surface Marshal Resa Seraphi ** General Rosk " Hammer " Nrrassk *'Clones of Note' ** Captain CC-51 ** Captain CC-204 The Hapes Consortium (Era 1) * Clan Leaders ** Queen Shevah Krin ** Ta'a Chume Caleb Krin *'Other Major Characters' **Mikita Laranor **Lilly Do'bek **Elenn Menaliz **Anribel Ni'Korish **Tiaret Darkcloud **Admiral Branon Coyle **General Juli Maitland The Sith Order/Sith Empire (Era 1) * Clan leaders ** Dark Lord Mironhir ** Dark Lord Libidinious ** Dark Lord Aizen ** Dark Lord Kazuun ** Dark Lady Isai *Other Major Characters ** Admiral Kithheart The Mandalorian Empire and Te Akaanade (Era 1) * Clan Leaders ** Te Soly'c Mand'alor ** Te Kandos'ii Mand'alor ** Damer Flinn ** Jinroh ** Taladren Vhenar *Other Major Characters ** Admiral Miranda Matarazzo ** Captain Saerth Halls ** Colonel Ky'ram Kote ** Admiral Jori Almiston The Galactic Empire (Era 2) * Clan Leaders ** First Emperor: Lord Senrex Fash ** Second Emperor: Lord Babuir Kama ** Third Emperor: Lord Marcos Daclif ** Fourth Emperor: Lord Babuir Kama * Notable Players ** Inquisitorious *** Gen'lore *** Vilhar-Todra ** COMPNOR *** Grand Moff Kelrek Talron, the King of Kuat *** Lord High Moff Elim Lockwood, the Grand Duke of Alderaan ** Imperial Army *** Surface Marshal Chalde Lockwood, the Grand Duchess of Alderaan *** Major Darkin Saylo ** Imperial Starfleet *** Grand Admiral Arik Ghiel, Baron of Corellia *** Commodore, later Grand Admiral Tenbatt B. Bishop *** Commander Jacent Sky *** Commander, later Commodore Serac En'kel *** Commander Cormel Adams ** 501st/Stormtrooper Corps *** Storm Commander Varn Andras *** Troop Sergeant Servius Tanaquil *** Troop Sergeant Dane'l Edean *** Troop Sergeant Slag "Pacifist" Kinuck *** Trooper Olaf The Rebel Alliance (Era 2) * Clan Leaders ** Grand Master Xuur Gurhan ** Askrut ** Chief of State Antar Malik ** Grand Master Xuur Gurhan *'Notable Players' ** Advisory Council *** Vice Commander Asindra Sutre *** Councilor Elim Lockwood, the Grand Duke of Alderaan ** Navy *** Supreme Commander Varanes *** Supreme Commander(Thrice) Terithal Domar *** Supreme Commander Dorian Vikkes *** Supreme Commander Blip the Jawa *** Supreme Commander Lorian Jecht *** Supreme Commander Sulana Talaipa *** Supreme Commander Coryn Guyas ** Army *** Supreme Commander Gakurbacca *** General Eboni Demoral *** Colonel Dalani Menaliz *** General Ocerion Mentellies ** Engineering *** Ayana ** Military Intelligence *** Supreme Commander Vilhar-Todra/Dohal-Viltra *** Supreme Commander Fenn ** The Jedi Order *** Grand Master Xuur Gurhan *** Jedi Master Korvin Obelix *** Jedi Master Nakai Cayden *** Jedi Master Phelps Demoral *** Jedi Knight Karria Lisai *** Padawan Nicholus The New Republic (Era 4) * Clan Leaders ** Chancellor Cyle Frost The Duskhan League (Era 4) * Clan Leaders ** Darama Vah Engineering Groups The Czerka Corporation (Era 1) * Clan Leaders ** Owner Nikko Sarrath ** Owner Anthollo Barizi *Other Major Characters **Advisor Adriav Elinar **Lead Director Eryk Sterling **Admiral Ruxun Katarn **Doctor Hosari Wu **Director Skiia Katarn *Notable Droids **D4X9 - Engineer Droid **HK42 - Spy Droid **Prototype - Spy Droid The Alderaanian Royal Engineers (Era 1) * Clan Leaders ** Rytith ** Eeth ** Illidar ** Saerio ** Raen ** Siol The Sorosuub Corporation (Era 1) * Clan Leaders **Melvak **Hans **Suslix **Bral Ranyr **Craig Matherson Core Worlds Engineering (Era 1) * Clan Leaders **Thein Felan Incom Corporation (Era 2) (Merged with Sienar Fleet Systems) * Clan Leaders ** Elim Lockwood ** Leoninus Arathi ** Raften *This clan produced: **Z-95 Headhunter **YT-1300 Freighter **Firespray Class-Transport **Dreadnaught-Class Heavy Cruiser **Imperial Star Destroyer **Proposed the initial development of the Death Star **X-Wing design stolen by the Rebel Alliance Starlight Industries (Era 2) (Merged with The Spirit of Anobis) * Clan Leaders ** Magnus * Notable Clan Members ** Donlinde ** Asindra ** Paul ** Varik *This clan produced: **N-X Luxury Starfighter **Nubian Yacht Malik Technologies (Era 2) *'Clan Leaders' ** Antar Malik *This clan produced: **Nebulon-B Escort Frigate **MT90 Rochean Corvette **Y-Wing Sienar Fleet Systems (Era 2) (Merged with the Empire) * Clan Leaders ** Arleness ** Vrassk *This clan produced: ** Acclamator Drop Ship ** YG-4200 Freighter ** Tie Fighter ** R-41 Starchaser Dynamic Automata (Era 2 - Era 4) * Clan Leaders ** Tala ** Wrooti *This clan produced: ** GR-75 Medium Freighter Arakyd Industries (Era 2 - Era 4) *Clan Leaders **Vrassk *Other Major Characters **Jeff Michaels Lensura Technologies *Clan Leaders **Tra'len **Cae'sura Cygnus Spaceworks (Era 4) *Clan Leaders **Jhoira Ghiel Rendili Stardrive (Era 4) *Clan Leaders **Jarakin Criminal Groups ZannCorp (Era 1) * Clan Leaders ** Zannos ** Fik * Other Major Characters ** Farah ** Angelus ** Jay Rimworld Bandits (Era 2) * Clan Leaders ** Unknown Other Groups The Old Jedi Order (Era 1) * Clan Leaders ** Shoan Starfall ** Cordo Tyrus ** Wyr'Adok Laraas ** Princess Katalana Reid ** Cam Jhalyn ** Bilje of Ithor ** Prince, later King Aidev Demoral The Drovian Privateers (Era 1) * Clan Leaders ** Zacks Litten ** Leydahn ** Aslak Samir ** Deestrah Miercolin *'Other Major Characters' ** Alik ** Bursta Liberty Security Force and Bespin Planetary Defense Force (Era 2) * LSF Leaders ** Paco Pablo * Notable Players ** General Dreel Saan, Council Head ** Havok Diplomat and Civil Government Leader ** Admiral Siria Iaos, Navy ** Zeik Crynge(?) The Iridonian Network (Era 2) * Clan Leaders'' ** Raken Udenn ** (?)-and-Tarn Ryes-Velhallia ** Asindra Sutre The Church of Xanrar (Era 2) * '''Clan Leaders ** Isaac Sinai Kaan ** Aerith Kaan The Rising Crescent (Era 2) * Clan Leaders ** Unknown The Crew of the Spirit of Anobis (Era 2) * Clan Leaders ** Keirath Va'san ** Fixer Cone ** Sasshun Vespen DisObey (Era 4) * Clan Leaders ** Decius Notable Other Characters * Jarik Koog: Bounty Hunter Extraordinaire * R'ahloow Rhu'lok: Whiphid Bounty Hunter * Seraphi Echani Blade Dancer Category:Timeline